Cyborg 0033
by Jiko Hitasura
Summary: I don't know what I'd rate it....so this is good....um...yea....Summary: okay, not too sure of the details yet but an inucyborg 009 xover....well kag is-gasps- betrayed by inu & runs home(how original!) & trains. Just as she's finishing her training she i
1. Prologue

HELLO THERE PEOPLES WHO ARE WIERD FOR READING MY STORY WHICH I BELIVE IS HORRIBLE & THE OWLS MOCK ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!....yes.....hello....well.... this story is...hm...TIKI!!! SUMMARIZE THE STORY!!!!!!!  
  
Tiki: okay, okay!!! I'm not deaf ya know...& isn't that Master Knives-sama looking ta torture you?  
  
Steve: YAY!!!!-looks around for master Knives-sama-tiki....he's not here....you. shall....PAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-bashes tiki with the spork of DOOM- MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!oh....yea....the story....The owls shall summarize it since tiki is...ano......busy...at the moment...hehe-grins all insane like-  
  
The owls: 'Tis our pleasure master steve-sama!  
  
Summary: okay, not too sure of the details yet but an inu/cyborg 009 xover....well kag is-gasps- betrayed by inu & runs home(how original!) & trains. Just as she's finishing her training she is captured by Black Ghost & turned into a cyborg!!!MWAHAHAHAHAHA & the clowns & pink bunnies have NOTHING ta do with it steve so stop hiding!!!!!baka.......  
  
Steve: well thats it so far!!! so, ON WITH THE PROLOGUE OF MY HUNK-A-JUNK STORY(hehe hunk-a-junk...hehe rhymes...hehe^^)  
  
Tiki: THE DISCLAIMER YA BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Steve:....oh....ye-TIKI!!!!!!!PAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-hits Tiki with the stash of bazookas from the inter-dimensional portal used ta store weapons(a VERY large place I might add...lotsa room for bazookas...hehe^ ^)-  
  
The owls:Disclaimer: Ahem, I would like ta formaly say that I own not inu characters & 009 characters though I could wishes I do......& no I will not steal them...& yes....THEYSHALL BELONG TO I, THEY WILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WILL GET THEM WHEN THE OWLS TAKE OVER THE EARTH!!!!!!!& ME & BILLY SHALL RULE THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!WE WILL SPLIT THE WORLD SO WE BOTH GET HALF A JAPAN!!!!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cyborg 0033:  
  
Prologue:  
  
"K-Kagome?" Asked a startled Inuyasha  
  
"H-how could you Inuyasha?" It was barely a whisper but it reached the silver dog ears of the inu-hanyou only fifteen feet away. At that moment something snapped within the raven haired woman....something within her heart seemed to break & ceese to work.  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
It was about one A.M......the moon was glorious & seemed brighter than ever before....only one thing was missing from the little village...or maybe two........Inuyasha had been on the virge of sleep when he caught the familiar scent of death, bones, & soil. He made sure everyone else was asleep & then snuck away as quietly as possible........I guess he didn't look hard enough for, if you were to pay close attention to the young raven haired girl....you would have seen that she had a curious expresion on her face & her eyes were open the slightest bit......  
  
Kagome heard Inuyasha get up & tried her best to look asleep, & after he was at least 15 feet away she got up & followed.  
  
The sight that greeted Kagome was as follows:  
  
1) Kikyo(The pile of kuso! I thyink she should rot in Tiki's home^^).  
  
2) Innuyasha moving to embrace the piece of kuso.  
  
3) Inuyasha & the piece of kuso staring lovingly at each other like kuso girl was still alive.  
  
"Kikyo?.....W-why, why are you here?" Asked Inu-koro(hehe Koga-kun always calls him dog turd & thats what it means^^) cautiously.  
  
"Why....for you of course...&....to reclaim my soul, for with it....we could truly be together....I would live once again....." said Kuso girl almost....affectionately?  
  
"But....Kagome......." said Inu-koro  
  
" Do you....love my reincarnation Inuyasha?....."  
  
"N-no, of course not! It's just that....."  
  
  
  
"Shhhhh.....it is alright, she is just my reincarnation....weak....pitiful...defenseless...plus she is a burden that you should not have to bear.....kill her for me Inuyasha? So we can be together?"  
  
"I......I will.......for you my Kikyo....." At that last part by Inuyasha Kagome ran back to the village where Kaede & the others were & started packing her big yellow pack....when she was done & had wiped away all of her tears she turned around to the way the well was located......when she came face-to-face with Inu-koro.....  
  
*****End of Flashback*****  
  
"How could I do what?" now Inu-koro was confused...then it snapped...she had seen......  
  
"I thought we were at least friends...I guess I am a bigger fool than you.........so.....Inuyasha?"  
  
"Y-yes Kagome?"  
  
"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(hehe I wish I could do that!!^^)" Yelled Kagome & ran as fast as she could & jumped in the well before the spell wore off.  
  
"Goodbye....Inuyasha......" was all Kagome said before passing out on the other side of the well(from being sleepy-_-)  
  
#The next morning#  
  
"Kagome? That you?" asked Sota as he saw his sister asleep at the bottom of the well.  
  
"Yeeeeessssss...." said a groggy Kagome. "Whats-it?"  
  
" Shouldn't you get out of there? & change & stuff?"  
  
"OH! I forgot!" & then the previous nights events came back in full blast. Kag almost started crying again...almost. She seeled all her saddness & emotions away while focusing on getting out of the well. By the time she was leaving the well house she had a perfect fake smile plastered to her face...& Sota, not ever having his sister have a need to fake a smile, thought it was real.....like her mother & grandpa did as well.  
  
#Three months later#  
  
Kagome had had enough time to block out all her emotions & perfect her fake cheerfulness & to train her miko abilities along with learning swordsmanship, hieghtening her senses(hearing, smelling, sight) to the hieght of a demons & how to use daggers. She decided it was finally time to face Inuyasha......& if it weren't for certian events....she would have...........  
  
(A/N: hehe, I think that woulda been a good place ta stop....but since my internets not working & I can't upload my story, I shall continue^^)  
  
^Kags POV(sorta?)^  
  
It was late in November & it was getting late, I was just finishing my training when I heard a car aproaching, so I hid in one of the trees in the shrine. Just as I disappeared into the Goshinboku(God tree) a black car came rolling to a stop right in front of the shrine steps.  
  
Two men in black suits, hats, & sunglasses(^^) came out & I nearly started growling 'Guess I picked up some bad habits' I thought with a smirk.  
  
As the men reached the top of the stairs I asked "What is it I can help you with?" At the startled expressions on the mens faces I determinde they would be no threat to my family 'if they're not pretending......'  
  
The man closest to my tree began to speek, "We have an offer for you........."  
  
Then the second, "We are from Kuroi Taiyou's(Black Sun's) School for blah blah blah(A/N: all ya gots ta know is that it's a school for the best fighters in Japan.....at least in my little world...hehe^^....) & we have heard of you Miss Higurashi. We would be honored if you consider attending K.T.S(A/N: I dunno! the school baka!)"  
  
"Well, I have just about completed my training & I am going to be leaveing soon.........so I'd say no." Was Kag's simple answer.  
  
"Well, we won't take up any more of your time then." said the first man.  
  
"Alrighty then^^! If you don't mind I have to pack, so......"   
  
^_^ hehe EYEBROWS!!!!hehe that has nothing ta do with the story!  
  
"Very well." They both said & bowed & left.  
  
  
  
^_^' hehe EYEBROWS!!!!hehe that has nothing ta do with the story!hehe.......  
  
well....thats it for now....I know it's like all the others....but thats all I could think of to start it out!!! I am not an author....but I have way too many ideas in my empty little head!!!!^^hehe well I hope you enjoy my following chapters....I am a really interesting-  
  
The owls'O,O':*cough*insane*cough*  
  
WHO DER?!?!?!?!?!......okay as I was saying an interesting *looks around suspiciously* person.......& I have some.....hmm.....interesting ideas...inspired by billy....hmmmmmm....check out her stories, her pen name is Fizzi & she's got some really good stories(YA HEAR THAT BILLY?!?! I TOLD UM BOUGHT YA!!!!!!!!hehe, sorry^^) & yes she I named her billy & I am steve....I like that name^^.....well.......yes...vote for pairings since it is an inu/cyborg 009 xover^^.....hm.....lemme see.......the pairings (& any of ya wanna suggest anything to come &/or pairings email me at koga711@netscape.net or IM me at koga711 or in the reviews...though I don't expect any........):  
  
009/kag....18 years old...hm...just right I'd say  
  
002/kag....18 years old too...I'd say they're pretty good.........  
  
004/kag....30 years old....ano....right.......  
  
005/kag....ano....yes......he's 25......your choice......  
  
006/kag...ano......no way! he's 42!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
007/kag...well....he's funny.....The owls: but he's BALD!!! oo7: HEY!! Bald people have feelings too!!!!...plus...he's 45!!EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!!!!!  
  
008/kag....he's 22...I'd say, better than the above(not 009 or 002 though.........)  
  
Fluffy-sama/kag^^....he's just too....fluffy to refuse ta put here!!!!  
  
Miroku/Sango  
  
Miroku/003...hehe....right.....like he's got a chance with her....HENTAI!!!!!!-starts beating the kuso outta hentai-sama- goway!!!!!  
  
hmm....I don't want inu/kag.....I have started to see what a baka inu-koro really is....  
  
^^well I'm writing as a hobby now, & for all you people who flame people & WILL at some point flame me....just know that I enjoy flames!!!MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! it's winter where I live & I can get all the flames ya can write!!!MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!also, I just discovered something! If you know linkin parks song 'In the end' I believe it was compare it to Kagome's life....it's almost scary how much the song matches her.....  
  
The authors of this awful story & Sano followers,  
  
steve Tiki & The owls* 


	2. short, but I updated hehe

-Last Time-   
  
"Well, I have just about completed my training & I am going to be leaving soon.........so I'd say no." Was Kag's simple answer.  
  
"Well, we won't take up any more of your time then." said the first man.  
  
"Alrighty then^^! If you don't mind I have to pack, so......"  
  
"Very well." They both said & bowed & left  
  
-This Time-  
  
Kagome was just on her way home from the park, after a tiring training session, most of it meditation. It was late, around 11:00, & she wasn't paying very much attention to where she was headed when all of a sudden, the two men from earlier that day, followed by at least 5 others jumped out from the alley to her left. 'DAMN! how could you let yourself get so distracted! BAKA!!!' she scolded herself mentally. Just as those thoughts passed through her mind, one of the men advanced from behind carrying a small piece of gauze.  
  
As the man grabbed her & held it over her mouth & nose she heard one exclaim, "Thought that was gonna be difficult, she's weaker than the boss said!" That was all he got out before being kicked painfully in a rather...sensative spot.  
  
As the man fell to the ground, groaning in pain(hehehehehe....), her sight began to blur around the edges, her movements becoming sluggish. Just as she was about to hit the closest man her vision blanked completely & she ended up hiting air & folling over. Thats when everything went blank.  
  
---- Well, I just wrote this & I figured, as long as it's SOMETHING, I may as well give it to you^^ (short, I know). Also, as this is being uploaded or updated(one a dos things) I am hard at work on the next chapter, also, tell me what ya thinka my other stories^^ I like reviews but I don't nee 'em & I just wanna know if they're worth writing....  
  
---- _ Gomen nasai Minna-san!!!!! I've had a really bad case of writers block &.....I can't think(not that I do anyways) of anything, I need inspiration!-sigh- well, if ya'll gots any stupid websites or pointless quiz-thingies, those usually inspire me^^ dunno why, but they do. 


	3. Waking

**0033  
  
Chapter 3: Waking up...**  
  
Pain. Thats the first thing she noticed when she could begin to form any type of conscious thought. The next was 'Kami......why does my head hurt like that!!'  
  
One Sapphire eye cracked open, and then the other, revealing it to be a molten gold color with a split pupil. Kagome sat up very slowly, trying to remember why she was in this room. The room looked like a hospital, she was sitting on a metal bed/table, and the rest was white. When she looked down at herself she finally realized something. She was wearing bright red, & the outfit had yellow buttons and a yellow scarf. 'What awful taste!' was her first reaction. Then it hit her.....She had been kidnapped!  
  
When her anger began to die down, she realized something else....her left eye felt funny. When she concentrated on staring at the wall, she saw right through it! Now, Kagome was used to surprises like this, so she didn't start freaking out like any normal person would. She smiled evilly, wondering what she could do with this new ability. Also, she noticed her nails were pointed, & a dull silver color. They were metal! 'How cool!' She then felt something swishing by her leg, & finally noticed the three foot metal, whip-like tail attached to her backside. It was dull silver like her claws and moved at her will. 'Must be attached to my spinal cord!' she thought in amazement.  
  
All of a sudden she heard footsteps coming to wards her room, and the doorknob turning. "I see you have awaken." A deep male voice stated before the door was even open. In the doorway was a short man with tan skin, a uni-brow, and an eye patch. Kagome snickered at that. 'An eye patch?! C'mon!' The man scowled at her.  
  
"You must be wondering what happened to you, & why you are the way you are." he stated matter-o-factly.  
  
"Nope, I was actually thinking about why you have such a stupid eye patch. You look like a pirate." This was spoken in a lazy tone and the man seemed taken aback.  
  
"_Quiet_. You were brought here by the organization Black Ghost. Because of your sensational abilities in hand-to-hand combat, you were chosen. You were operated on and are now a cyborg. 0033 to be exact." 'Kami, is this guy stupid?! He's saying this like it's an everyday thing! Not that I really care...'  
  
"Continue." She sated not phased at all by this news. He stared blankly until she cleared her throat & then continued.  
  
"Well, you have been given a new eye, one that enables you to see through objects & in great distances. You have been given steel claws that can extend. Your bones are now metal, they are much stronger. Also, your tail, as you have noticed, is made of a new type of metal, the strongest known actually. It can also extend and be used like a whip, or a fifth limb." Kagome looked slightly impressed, but only slightly.  
  
"Oh. Okay then. Whatcha gonna do with me?" Her tone was slightly nervous, but she stayed calm.  
  
"You will fight the traitorous cyborgs that escaped us. & if you even think of escaping, think again, theres a small needle filled with poison within one of your bones. If you betray us, it will kill you almost instantly." He smirked triumphantly, figuring he had won. 'He must not know about my immunity' Kagome mused, smirking mentally, sulking on the outside.  
  
Flashback  
  
It was a fine summer day in Sengoku Jidai, though storm clouds were gathering in the once blue sky. Kagome had wandered out of the village they were currently residing & found an old path in the woods. She wasn't stupid though. She had brought her bow & arrows along. She had been walking for around 2 hours when it started to pour. 'Kuso! I should have gone back an hour ago!' she thought angrily.  
  
Thats when she sensed it. A very powerful demon's ki, & it was headed toward what felt like a child's ki. So Kagome took off in the opposite direction of the village.  
  
-  
  
Rin had been playing in a field of flowers, Sesshomaru-sama had left Jaken with her, but as always she had lost him(rather, he lost her). She had wandered further & further into the dense forest when it started pouring.  
  
"oh...now Rin will be soaked" she said sadly to herself.  
  
"Yare, yare, young one....what is it that ails thee?" Rin jumped as the voice of an old woman came from behind her. She turned to see a kind looking old woman holding up a parasol for her. Rin smiled happily.  
  
"Rin lost her Sesshomaru-sama.....& now Rin will be soaked." The old woman brightened.  
  
"You are lost, child? No one knows where you are?" There was a slight touch of eagerness in the womans voice, but Rin didn't notice. She nodded sadly.  
  
"Hai..." The old woman chuckled. The chuckle slowly became an evil cackle & Rin backed away in fright. Where the old woman had been was now a demon! She was short, with gray-white hair in a tight bun, she had black narrow eyes, and large fangs extended from her mouth down wards. She was dressed the same, in a loose gray kimono with a black obi, but was thinner and had more curves.  
  
Rin stared terrified by this demon. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screeched. & the demon lunged.  
  
Rin fell down covering her face, but before the demon got anywhere near her it was hit with a glowing arrow. Rin stared, now in amazement, as the demon screamed & began to disappear. Then, out of the woods came a beautiful girl, bow raised, with long black hair and the robes of a miko(the only difference being that her hakama were dark blue). The woman smiled brightly at Rin & asked if she was okay.  
  
"Rin is okay. Rins name is Rin....but what is the tenshi's name?" Kagome blushed at the compliment. She had called her an angel!  
  
"My name is Kagome, & I am not a tenchi...I am a miko. & you, Rin-chan, you are the girl that travels with Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin nodded happily.  
  
"Hai, & Rin is lost. Sesshomaru-sama left Jaken to watch Rin, but Rin lost him...." she looked very sad at this part. Then Kagome got an idea.  
  
"Rin-chan, how about we go to the village & wait for Sesshomaru-sama? You can stay with me if you wish." Rin was jumping up and down in excitement.  
  
"Hai! Hai! Rin will stay with Kagome-chan!"  
  
-2 hours, 3 fights(with inu), and 2 baths later-  
  
Rin had just fallen asleep in Kagome's bed, Kagome herself lying next to her. She really like this girl.  
  
Just then, she sensed the Taiyokai's ki headed her way. She got up careful of the sleeping girl and went outside to meet him. She was still wearing her miko garb, & so when Sesshomaru finally got there, he quickly recognized her as his half-brothers woman. He stared for a second, then seemed to realize she was covered in Rin's scent.  
  
"Ah, it's been awhile Sesshomaru-sama. I am sure you are hear to find Rin. She just fell asleep I'm afraid, but I think you should come in out of this rain." She said smiling lightly. She turned and entered the house, Sesshomaru following slowly behind. When they came to Kagome's room she went in quietly and sat down next to the bed. "If you wish, you may sit on the bed beside her." she girl offered quietly.  
  
"..." He did as she suggested, surprising Kagome. "You were the one who defeated the demon...?" he asked after a while. He sounded almost...._releaved_? 'That's wierd....' She thought.  
  
"Hai, I was wandering & sensed a demon heading for her. I got there just in time too. The demon had just lunged for her. Also, since it was raining, I brought her here to wait for you, though I would have anyways" she smiled again.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at her for a moment, seeming to be contemplating something. After a few minutes he said, "I...thank you, miko. I must repay you for this- I am in your debt." Kagome was completely shocked. Sesshomaru had just thanked her?! & said he was in her debt?! 'The worlds gonna end!'  
  
"....uh....what...kind of debt?" she asked slowly.  
  
"I will train you," he stated. Kagome nearly fell over(though she was already sitting....). Train her?  
  
"How long will this training take?" Now she was curious.  
  
"It will take only 3 months."  
  
"Wow.....Cool! I think I can accept that! Oh, but.....ah, who gives a damn? I'll just make them accept it" you could hear the smile in her voice.  
  
"Very well...but first, I shall give you another gift, this will help ensure your safety." He handed her a small wooden box. When she looked inside, there was a small black pill inside. Kagome looked at him confused. "It will make you immune to poisons, so that your training can be performed on all manner of demons."   
  
"....okay......" She got some water & prepared to swallow it when Sesshomaru stopped her.  
  
"One moment. I believe I should warn you that for at least a half hour after you take this, you will be in immense pain....but I am sure you can handle it." His lips twitched & she could have sworn he was going to smile, when it disappeared.   
  
"k, well, better now then never!" & she swallowed it.....after a few moments she doubled over in pain, Sesshomaru catching her & laying her down. He covered her in a spare blanket & sat down to watch over the two sleeping girls.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Very well...if those are your terms. When shall I meet these cyborgs?" Kagome asked curiously, though she was cackling on the inside at the fools stupidity.  
  
"When you are all healed, you shall be sent. We do not need to worry about your loyalty, the poison ensures that. It should be in about a wee-"  
  
"I can do it now." She stated. He blinked. & then laughed.  
  
"Very well, if you believe you are up to it." With this said, he motioned for her to follow as he left the room.  
  
"So, do I get a sword & daggers?" Kagome asked cheerfully. The man laughed.  
  
"Yes, you will get them, they were made just for you." Kagome practically squealed. She loved weapons!  
  
The two of them walked in silence for a while, and then entered a large room that held many vehicles, and weapons. One of the vehicles drew her attention, & this time she did squeal. There, sitting in the middle of the room, was a case labeled 'Very dangerous pointy...things.' She recognized that! it was her box of 'toys' as she called it. It held her favorite daggers, the ones made by Toutousai from Shippo's fangs(he had gave the to her for that purpose). Also in that box, was the bow Kaede had made for her. These were very precious items to Kagome.  
  
"I figured you'd enjoy them," The guy said.  
  
YAY! I finally updated! I'm so sorry it took so long! I didn't mean to do this, I had writers block! I get it very easily! Also, Read & Review...or...SHI-NEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!...Danke('thanks'...it's German) .- 


	4. Sinking

**Cyborg 0033**  
  
Kagome's golden eye opened slowly, looking at the room she was put in. It was large & well furnished, a queen sized bed and a bathroom was all she really payed attention to. It was various shades of blue and she figured it was quite expensive material, seeing as the bed sheets were silk. The man, P-san, as Kagome called him(short for Pirate-san), had said she needed one more day to recover, then she could attack the other 00 cyborgs, & he gave her this lovely room knowing she(or so they believed) couldn't escape, because of the poison planted in her body.  
  
Kagome thought this quite humorous though, & decided once she was sent out she'd just go back to her home, & get back at Inuyasha. She had been sitting there for around 10 hours, 6 of them spent resting, & the other 4 remembering. She was depressed at the moment, & felt that she should just leave now and go finish her original plan, but at that moment P-san came gliding in, yes gliding, & started to say good morning when Kagome stood quickly tensing.The man stared, confused, his one good eye looking around cautiously.   
  
The reason Kagome was so tense was she had just heard explosions coming from the south. "P-san, is there supposed to be an attack going on or something?" At his bewilderedly, she sighed in exasperation. "There are bombs going of to the south. Is that supposed to be happening?" She glared at him.  
  
"No....It's not! It must be those traitors. They're the only ones who would dare attack us." For all his confidence, P-san looked a little worried. 'How could they know we have another-OH thats correct, there's a telepath among them.' "It would seem 001, the telepathy, has discovered you & they are trying to rescue you. Too bad they can't, & they'll all be killed by you, kukukuku...." Kagome glared at him, 'that laugh! It's like that bastard Naraku's! Damn...now I feel like hurting him...' but she refrained from doing that as he motioned her to follow.  
  
"So, can I fight them now? It sounds like your losing." She stated amused. At P-san's nod she took off at high speed, or high for a normal human, though she could go much faster.  
  
When she got close enough to the explosions that the debree would fly at her, she stopped & looked around curiously. She couldn't see anyone that might be the cyborgs, but she could feel some ki similar to her own close by. She began walking forward when a voice inside her head stopped her.  
  
'So you are 0033?' a child's voice asked, though she could sense it was much more powerful than a mere child  
  
'That I am.' She replied. She could feel surprise over the link, probably since he hadn't expected her to be able to use telepathy. A useful little thing learned from Fluffy-sama.  
  
'Why did they let you out? They shouldn't have trust in you so fast.'  
  
'Oh, that. Well, they think they can kill me at will, so if I don't cooperate, I'm a dead woman' She smirked viciously. 'Though they're so called threat won't even effect me.'The voice was quiet a moment, as if contemplating if this was truth. A moment later he replied.  
  
'Very well, I will give you directions to get here.'  
  
'No need. I can find my way' she said cheerfully, & then yawned boredly. She started running in the same direction at high speed and turned left, not bothering to go through doors, plowing straight through the walls. After many changes in direction she came to a halt looking over a clif at the ocean.  
  
She had just gone through the last wall & could see the Dolphin below.  
  
'You are very good. 002 will be there any second to pick you up.' Kagome snorted.  
  
'No need.' she said then dove over the side of the Cliff, the ground fast approaching. She had been about 150 ft up over the ocean.  
  
'What are you doing?!' came the frantic cry in her mind.  
  
'Getting down there, whadda ya think?' With that she cut the link & concentrated on the side of the Cliff flying past only 3 feet to the side. When she was just 15ft above the surface, she kicked out against the wall & flew towards the Dolphin at an incredible rate. Before she hit though, she focused her ki on the area in front of her. She slowed down rapidly & when she was finally 3 feet from the Dolphin she came to a complete stop & fell in the water.

* * *

002 had just gotten up to the top of that cursed Cliff when he saw the new cyborg dive over the side. 'DAMN' his mind screamed & he flew straight after her only 10ft away. Man that girl was falling fast! He began to panic when she neared the water but then she kicked out & shot towards the Dolphin. 'WOW! how in the hell...?'  
  
He then realized she was slowing down & he figured she'd land right on the Dolphin. Thats when she came to a stop & fell into the water below. 002 began laughing, but after a moment he realized she wasn't coming up. He shot over slowly, his orangish hair blowing in the strong ocean wind, while he stared down into the blue depths confused.

* * *

Kagome stared up through the blue water her natural eye stinging from the salt. She was in a state of complete & total confusion. She realized she had miscalculated the amount of ki & used too much, but she couldn't figure out why she was sinking.  
  
'Uh....hello?' She called out nearing panic.  
  
'What are you doing? can't you swim?' The voice asked, as confused as her.  
  
'Of course! But I'm...I'm sinking!'  
  
'Alright, hold on. I'll send 008 out to get you.'  
  
'Arigato!' She said, calming down enough to use that annoying;y happy voice.  
  
'It's alright.....He should be right in front of you, so don't worry' As he said this Kagome caught sight of a small figure wearing the same ridiculous outfit as herself.  
  
'I'm okay, & I see him now, arigato' This '008' swam around her once & then grabbed her arm to pull her back to the ship or whatever that thing was. When he pulled though, she barely moved so he pulled harder and that seemed to get her moving, though the poor guy seemed to struggle.  
  
They went through an opening at the bottom of the submarine-thingy(as Kagome thought of it), & once they got to the side, 008 let go of her when she grabbed the side. That was his mistake. He got up & went to help her out of the water but when he tried pulling her up, she wouldn't budge.   
  
"Why....?" he began, confused.   
  
"Dunno actually, guess I've gained some weight," she added jokingly, 008 smiled slightly. That's how the rest of the 00 cyborgs found them; Kagome still in the water, 008 smiling & trying to pull her out. They stared for a minute, Kagome staring right back, starting to get annoyed.  
  
"Uh, a little help might be useful," she stated, they got the hint. 005 came over & grabbed ahold of her hands, then pulled. The good thing was he was able to lift her up, the bad thing being her nails had sliced his hand. He winced slightly, but gave no indication that he was hurt. Kagome was the only one to notice, being able to smell the blood.  
  
When he set her down on her feet, he towered above her though she didn't fear him, she had faced opponents more than twice his size. When he released her hands she quickly grabbed his injured one with surprising strength. 005 stared at her, taken aback.  
  
"I'm very sorry about that. It seems I've cut your hand pretty badly." She took off her scarf & wrapped it around his hand, like she had so many times in the past (no pun intended, it just happened). 005 just stared still, & she smiled softly at him, but that look shifted to one of curiosity when she noticed everyone staring at them. "Uh...hello?"  
  
That seemed to snap them out of the trance they were in. The one with orangish hair was about to speak when Kagome spotted 001.  
  
"So it was you!" she said happily. Everyone looked confused. "You're the one who spoke in my mind, though I wasn't expecting such a cute kid! OH! & my name is Kagome, nice ta meet'cha!" Kagome bowed politely & when she looked back up, most of them were smiling kindly at her, though the orange haired one 'hmphed' & nodded. This made Kagome laugh mentally, 001 joining in.  
  
'Yes, it was me who spoke to you, though I'm surprised you accept the fact that I am the telepath.'  
  
"Well, I was a bit surprised, though I could tell from your ki that it was you. Besides, I've seen many stranger things than this."   
  
'Well, thats kind of hard to imagine, something stranger than this, but I believe you. oh, I am 001 by the way, I'd bow, but I'm afraid thats quite impossible' Kagome laughed lightly at that. 008 stepped forward.  
  
"& I'm 008, the one who picked you up is 005, that's 002, 003, 004, 006, 007, & 009" he introduced them & they all bowed, except 002.  
  
"I am sorry about 002, he seems to have forgotten his manners" 003 said, giving 002 a dark look. To all their surprise, Kagome began laughing.  
  
"Another one? It seems the Fates have made a habit of this. I always seem to meet people with attitude, though I'm not complaining, one of my best friends was like that" Kagome smiled secretly at them.

* * *

**Gomen, I woulda gone longer, but my inspiration is all gone (it left when my food disappeared....) well I hope you enjoy this!....it's stupid but it's an update! you should be ecstatic!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	5. AhUn?

**Ah-Un?**

As Kagome smiled lightly at them she began to sense something very odd. It wasn't quite bad but it certainly wasn't good; it reminded her of the way Ah-Un felt….That's when she realized what it must be. As her eyes grew wide she took a reflexive step back-slipping on the still wet floor.

She landed on her back while the other cyborgs moved to help her up, all slightly confused.

003 was the first to speak. "Are you okay?" she asked in a concerned tone. As Kagome sat back up she tried to speak, to tell them what had surprised her so, when a wave of that same energy ripped through her body and she shot up from her place on the floor. "It's….kami-sama…..They couldn't possibly have found one….how…." as she muttered to herself in a state of shock the others were all trying to figure out what she was talking about.

"What in the hell are you on about!" 002 asked impatiently. He wasn't expecting her to stop mid-sentence and look him straight in the eye. He also wasn't expecting her answer (none of them were).

"A yokai……I can sense it….not that strong…but…how…?" She trailed off, her brow crinkling in confusion. As she opened her mouth to speak again, something rammed into the Dolphin, knocking everyone off their feet.

As everyone got up Kagome was already heading towards the door, trying to make her way to the top. "What the hell _was_ that!" 002 asked, frustrated that he wasn't getting any answers.

Kagome slowly turned and stared at him, 002 finally noticing the golden eye; he shuddered slightly as it seemed to pierce his mind, almost like it was judging his worth. Apparently he passed.

"It is a yokai." This didn't help anyone much, except for 009 who shot her a funny look.

"A _yokai_? It can't be! They're only in legends! Besides, they say they all vanished from the earth years ago-" 009 had started, but was interrupted by Kagome's snort of amusement.

"What some ningen will believe…Sessho-maru-sama was right."

Again, 002 was frustrated; what in all the layers of hell was a yokai! "Yo! What is this yokai thing!" he very nearly shouted.

Kagome turned her attention back to him and her eyes seemed to glaze over slightly. "A yokai is what is also known as a demon-" at 002's disbelieving snort she added "-which supposedly vanished around 300 years ago."

"So you're saying…that demons exist." He was more then skeptical, but Kagome shot him an amused look.

"Cyborgs are real, aren't they?" At that all 002 could do was open and close his mouth, trying to think of a good reply. As another object rammed into the Dolphin Kagome continued making her way to the top. 005 quickly followed, instantly liking this strange woman. After a few minutes all the cyborgs had gathered on the top of the Dolphin and were searching the waters for the 'yokai.'

A large shadow moved quickly underneath the Dolphin and it was roughly the size of Ah-Un. Kagome was concentrating on sensing it again, the wind playing with her long raven hair; suddenly the creature shot up from the water and into the air, shocking everyone, especially Kagome.

The two headed dragon dove straight for Kagome, in what appeared to be a fierce rage (well, it would look like that at any time to someone who had never seen it before). The cyborgs all tensed but to their horror Kagome just stayed where she was, completely at ease, a small relieved smile playing on her lips. As the dragon reached her it slowed and finally stopped, bowing its twin heads over her shoulders in a strange type of hug. The saddle that was always present looked worn and old and it was slightly larger then she remembered it. But it was most definitely Ah-Un.

As she embraced the beast the cyborgs stared in shocked confusion, until 005 made to move forward and Ah's head swiveled around to stare at him and it began growling. Kagome laughed as she looked back at the frozen giant and she whispered soothingly to Ah and Un. As they calmed down and Kagome moved away slightly she turned to the cyborgs and said, "I would like you to meet a very old friend of mine. This is Ah-Un. Ah-Un these are the 00 cyborgs." Ah-Un bowed its heads in greeting and 005 lifted his eyebrow as the other cyborgs scoffed at the sight.

Once again 005 moved forwards and this time he was met with an ecstatic dragon nudging his hand like a dog wanting to be rubbed. He took the hint and did as instructed. Kagome laughed as the gentle giant smiled in delight, but suddenly frowned. "Ah-Un…where…" her throat suddenly tightened as she thought of why Ah-Un would be here. "Where is Sessho-maru-sama…?" her voice was barely above a whisper but Un turned to look at her, it's eyes turning somewhat troubled-it couldn't answer her.

**--On the next episode of Cyborg 0033-What happened to Sessho-maru-sama? Why is Ah-Un all alone? And why haven't any of the other cyborgs spoken a word! Find out in the next exciting episode of…CYBORG 0033! -snicker-**

**Sorry it took so long to update, I just haven't been inspired as of late…and thank you to all those who reviewed, I sincerely apologize for my lateness, and my laziness.**

**_-Jiko Hitasura_**


End file.
